Nevada Sunset
by Poppy Keat
Summary: Regina Shaw is a professional percision team rider who has arrived to help with the HARP program but she also seems to have a thing for Jake and Sam becomes immediatly jealouse. But will her feelings change when Regina's horse Kalypso is stolen? SAKE!
1. Chapter 1

Samantha Forster sat at the kitchen table with her fingers drumming on its wooden surface. Gram stood before the oven as she re-adjusted the heat on her potatoes. As soon as she was finished she whirled around and placed her hands firmly on her hips.

"Lands sakes Samantha go outside and do something at least, you're driving me mad."

Sam glanced up at the ticking clock before she responded.

"But Brynna has something really important to talk to me about, and I want to find out as soon as she gets here."

"She won't be home for another ten minutes or so. That gives you just enough time to weed the garden, now go!"

Sighing Sam stood and walked over to the screen door. She pulled on her work boots and stepped out into the early spring day. A cool breeze blew across the yard of River Bend Ranch as Sam stepped off the porch and knelt down before the garden. As she started to tug and pull at the annoying weeds her mind wandered back to what Brynna had to tell her. Earlier on the phone she had sounded really urgent and almost immediately her mind had jumped to the conclusion that the phantom was in trouble. Sam chewed on her lower lip as her thoughts wondered through all the possible scenarios that could have happened to him. She pictured his glossy white coat covered in blood as he ran from a hungry cougar. She saw the fear in his eyes as he fought against a tight strangling rope that was cutting into his neck. The chickens squawked as a shadow fell over Sam. She turned around expecting to see Brynna and was surprised to find Jake's tall, broad shouldered form looming over her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she stood and brushed her dirty hands against her jeans.

"Hello to you too."

Sam glared up at Jake as she moved her hands to rest them sternly on her hips.

"It's only the third week of May, you should still be at college."

"Brynna called this morning and asked me if I could come back, it sounded urgent so I came back home for the weekend."

Sam raised her eyebrows, Brynna had called Jake too. Now she was really worried about what Brynna had to tell them. She looked passed Jake and noticed that a rugged old chevy truck was parked a few feet away. Jake followed her gaze and smiled.

"You like it? I got it for a pretty penny, but she's all mine."

Sam stepped passed him and walked over to the red truck. Some rust was covering the area above the wheels, and some of the paint was flaking but other wise it looked good.

"Where did you get it?"

"One of my college buddies was selling it."

Sam nodded as she starred at the truck, though she wasn't really seeing it, her mind was else where as she thought about Brynna's news. Jake reached up and rubbed the back of his neck. He opened his mouth to speak but then shut it almost immediately. Sam looked up at him and decided to help him along.

"What's up?"

Jake looked away from her as he jammed his hands into his jean pockets. He shrugged his shoulders and spun on his heel. Sam looked after him as he started towards the barn. She ran to keep up with his long stride and fell into step beside him. She looked up at his face, but it held no expression. Confused she set her lips into a thin line as they headed into the darkness of the barn. Jake walked towards the steps that lead to the hay loft and bounded up them. Sam froze at the bottom. Why was he acting so strange? The two of them hadn't seen each other since Christmas break because he had gone on vacation with his college friends for spring break. Could something have happened? She starred up the steps afraid to go after him. What if he was running away from her for a reason? Sighing she jammed the toe of her boot into the concrete floor. Shaking her head she decided to leave him alone. She walked out of the barn just as Brynna's truck came rolling over the bridge that marked the entrance to the ranch. Sam walked up to her step-mother as she stepped out of her truck. Brynna's hair was still pulled back in a tight French braid and her uniform wasn't the least bit wrinkled as she approached she glanced over at the new truck and then at Sam with a questioning look.

"It's Jake's new truck."

"Oh nice, where is he?"

"Hay loft."

"Okay, well can you bring him out here, we mind as well get started."

Get started? Sam nodded her head as she doubled back and headed up the wooden stairs. When she came up into the dim loft she had to stop a minute to let her eyes adjust. As she looked around the packed loft, she spotted Jake's large silhouette sitting on a bale across the stuffy area.

"Jake, Brynna's here."

She saw Jake nod his head as he stood and walked across the loft, hunched at the shoulders so that he wouldn't bash his head on the ceiling. As he silently passed by her, Sam felt a wave of negativity hit her and her stomach clenched. She looked after Jake as he walked down the stairs and out of the barn. Had she done something wrong? Her mind spun as she approached Jake and Brynna who were standing on the porch. As she leaned against the railing as far away from Jake as she could get Brynna gave her a quizzical look but dismissed it as she spoke.

"Thank you for coming back on such short notice Jake, I hope you didn't have anything important going on at college."

Jake shook his head and she continued.

"The reason why I called you and I called Sam is because I received a message from the head in Washington and they are sending a professional precision team rider to work with the girls and there mustangs during the HARP workshop this summer. She will be arriving today and I am going to need both of your help with this, especially since Cody is becoming a handful."

"A professional precision team rider?" Sam asked as she looked at Brynna.

"Her name is Regina Shaw and she has been riding in precision teams since she was twelve-'' Sam arched an eyebrow "A precision team is a team of riders, usually girls, who wear matching cowgirl outfits and carry flags. They ride to music in a routine before an audience. Precision riding requires great teamwork and horsemanship, and that is what the head is hoping to add to the HARP program."

"So what will she be doing exactly?" Jake asked as he crossed one ankle over the other.

"Well she'll be making a precision team out of the girls and their mustangs."

Jake arched any eyebrow and Sam screeched.

"What? How is she going to do that? Those girls are barely able to ride at a trot when they leave here."

"I don't know but I can't argue with the head, and it's worth a shot. Now I'll need you two to help Regina get settled in and just show her how thinks work around here. She has a lot to learn before the summer."

"Where will she be staying?" Sam asked.

"In the bunkhouse with the HARP girls."

Just as Sam was about to ask another question aloud whaling sounded from inside the house.

"Cody must be awake. Don't worry about it Grace I'll get him!" Brynna called as she disappeared inside the house and left Sam and Jake standing alone on the porch.

Sam sneaked a peek at him but he avoided her gaze. Sam's heart fell as he walked past her and down towards his truck. She watched him go as a large truck and trailer slowed on the highway and turned onto the bridge. The ranch's boarder collie Blaze got up from his nap on the cowboys bunkhouse porch and came sprinting across the yard barking. Sam walked off the porch and headed towards the new vehicle as he parked a few feet away from Jake's. Jake beat her to the truck as the driver stepped out. The petite young woman smiled and shook Jake's hand as Sam came up beside him. Her hair was a dark shade of red and it fell down her back in a wave of lose ringlets.

"Hi my name is Regina, I'm here for the HARP program."

Sam felt a ping of jealous as Regina smiled warmly at Jake, her captivating blue eyes sparkling. Regina was beautiful and she was obviously taking an interest in Jake. This day just kept getting better and better.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi I'm Jake and this is Sam."

Sam looked at Jake as he released his hand from Regina's and motioned to her with it. Since when did he introduce her to people? Regina smiled at Sam as she extended her slender hand. Sam shook it and noticed that it felt pretty smooth for someone who was constantly working with horses.

"Hi. Well I was told that I was supposed to meet with a Mrs. Brynna Forster. Is she here?"

"She is, she just inside dealing with my step-brother Cody."

"Oh alright, well maybe you two can help me then, you see Kalypso has been in the trailer for a good number of hours and I was wondering if he could maybe be put in a pen or something, just for a little while."

"Sure, you can put him in the round training pen that's beside the barn." Jake said as he and Regina started towards the three horse trailer.

"Thank you, do you mind opening up the back and I'll let him out."

Regina disappeared into the trailer through the man door that was positioned near the front. Sam and Jake walked along to the back and Jake undid the bolts that were holding the door shut. As he opened the door a tall and gorgeous black and white paint stepped out into the sunlight. He stood quietly as he scanned his surroundings with his dark eyes. Regina came out behind him and grabbed the leather lead that was draped over his neck.

"Come on big boy." Regina said quietly as she led him away from the trailer towards the round high fenced pen.

Sam fell into step beside them and opened the gate as Regina turned Kalypso lose. As Regina walked back out Kalypso watched her go before he lowered his head and sniffed at the sandy ground. Sam watched him as he shook out his long black and white mane. The late spring sunlight glistened off of his sleek coat.

"He's beautiful." Sam said as Regina stood beside her.

"And he's talented, he gets along with everyone and he's light on his feet. He is the perfect precision horse."

Sam looked at Kalypso as he kicked his heels up in playful buck and called out a greeting to Sweetheart and Ace who were in the ten acre pasture. _How could such a great horse be with such a terrible person?_ As soon as the thought had crossed her mind Jake came up beside Regina carrying a hay bag. Regina took the bag from him with a sweet smile and Jake smiled back at her. Sam glared at the back of Regina's head as she tied the bag to one of the top bars of the pen. When Regina moved and her gaze shifted she noticed that Jake was frowning at her. Sam only glared at him. So what if he thought she was being rude, he was the one who started it.

"Well, do either of you know where I'll be staying?"

"In the _empty _bunkhouse." Sam said as she pointed towards the HARP bunkhouse that was sitting lonely near the back of the yard.

Regina followed her pointing finger and slowly nodded her head.

"Alright then…I guess I'll just go and get settled in."

Sam watched as Regina put her hands behind her back and side stepped passed Jake before she walked quickly back towards her truck with her head bowed. Once she was out of ear shot Jake came down on her.

"What was that all about brat?"

"What's it matter to you? Besides you're the one who's hiding something!"

Jake looked taken aback but only for a moment before a scowl quickly took over his face. Sam stuck her tongue out at him as she walked past him banging into him with her shoulder as she passed. Her shoulder throbbed and tears were threatening to over flow as she approached Regina; but Jake deserved everything that he got. At the sound of her approach Regina turned to look at her as she slung a large hockey bag over her shoulder. Sam took a deep breath to calm her growing frustration before she spoke.

"Can I help you with anything?" Her voice sounded weak and shaky but Regina paid no attention.

"Sure, you can carry this."

She reached into the backseat and pulled out a small strangely formed black case. Sam took it by the handle and looked at it. As the two of them started across the yard Regina answered Sam's quizzical look.

"It's a violin I've been playing since I was five."

"Oh, cool."

"Yeah, I find it to be a way of expressing myself and it usually helps Kalypso and I relax before a performance."

"Uh huh."

As Sam held open the bunkhouse door for Regina, the red haired girl reached out and touched her arm.

"Are you alright? I noticed that you and your boyfriend seem to be fighting."

Sam's head snapped up as a dark blush claimed her cheeks. Regina quickly recoiled as Sam let go of the door and it slammed shut behind them.

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"I'm sorry, I just thought-well you two made it seem like…I'm truly sorry."

"You should be!"

Sam dropped the violin case down on one of the empty bunks before she turned and stormed out. How dare she jump to such a conclusion and when Jake was so obviously into her. The tears were becoming too much to hold back and they finally spilled over her eyelids. Feeling ashamed she quickly buried her face into her elbow as she sprinted towards the back of the barn. Once she was there she collapsed into the dirt and let her emotions and frustration flow to the surface. _Stupid Jake! He held my hand at Christmas and now he's acting like I'm the plague! STUPID! STUPID! JAKE! Stupid Regina! She immediately steals his heart with her beauty and charm! STUPID! STUPID! REGINA! _She pounded the ground with her clenched fists until she stirred up a cloud of dust around her. Coughing she whipped her tears away with the back of her hand as someone's footfalls were growing louder. Jake came around the side of the barn and Sam looked up to glare at him. He was the last person that she wanted to see right now.

"What's wrong Sam?"

"Would you stop doing that!"

Jake looked at her with a confused expression as she stood and drew herself up to her full height.

"Since when have you used my name!"

"I thought you don't like it when I call you brat."

"I don't!"

"Then what am I supposed to call you!"

"I don't know!"

Jake sighed as he shifted his gaze from her piercing glare to the dusty ground.

"Something more then the name calling is bothering you isn't it."

Sam looked away from him as the tears threatened to flow once again.

"Yes…you are."

Jake looked up from the ground to settle a gaze that showed nothing but pain and worry upon her.

"I hate you." Sam whispered as she pushed passed him.

The tears rolled down her cheeks as she walked across the yard and into the kitchen. The lovely smell of rising bread hit Sam's nose but she was in no mood to stop and enjoy. Ignoring Gram's questions she ran out of the kitchen and up into her room where she threw herself onto her bed. Cougar opened one eye to look at her from his place beside her pillow. Sobbing she reached for him and squeezed him tightly in a hug. She buried her face into his soft face and let the pain of her breaking heart overcome her.


	3. Chapter 3

A light knock sounded on her bedroom door and Sam quickly lifted her head from Cougar's fur and let him go. The cat jumped away from her and went to the end of her bed where he curled up into a tight ball and went back to sleep. Sam quickly brushed away her tears and took a deep breath. She quickly glanced in her mirror to make sure that she didn't look like a mess before she opened the door. Brynna stood in the hallway with a five month old Cody wiggling in her arms. Sam couldn't bring herself to look at her step-mother's face so she looked past her and focused her gaze on a painting of horses that hung on the opposite wall.

"Sam, would you like to talk to me about what is bothering you?"

"There's nothing to talk about."

Brynna let out a heavy sigh but she didn't press the topic any further she only nodded her head and a few stray strands of her hair fell forward to line her face.

"Well this was supposed to be a birthday present, but I thought that you could use it now."

Sam slowly shifted her eyes away from the painting and on to Brynna as she extended her hand. Sam looked down and gasped when she saw the small black cell phone.

"Thanks Brynna."

Sam took the phone and turned it over in her hands.

"Your welcome, now you only have 100 minutes of calling time but weekends and evenings are free and you have unlimited texting."

"Thank you so much."

Sam reached up and gently hugged Brynna around her neck, being careful not to crush Cody in the process. When they broke apart Brynna kissed Sam on her forehead before she turned and headed downstairs. As Sam was closing her door Brynna called back over her shoulder.

"Dinner will be ready in about an hour Sam."

"Okay." Sam called back before she shut the door with a click.

Tears formed in her eyes once again as she crossed her bedroom and fell down on her bed. She slowly punched in the number to her best friend, Jen Kenworthy's house and pressed the call button. The phone rang two times before the familiar voice of Jen's mom Lila sang out a warm greeting.

"Hi its Sam calling, is Jen there?"

"Just a second."

The line was silent for a moment before the warm cheery voice of her friend sounded.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jen."

"Hey is something wrong? You sound really choked up."

Sam let out a heavy sigh as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Jen I don't know what's going on I'm so confused."

"Alright, well calm down and tell me what happened."

Sam took a deep breath before she launched into her telling of the day's events starting with Brynna's urgent phone call. When she had finished the line was silent and Sam was shaking with the effort to keep her emotions in check.

"I always knew that he would do this. I've never liked that Jake Ely!"

"Jen! Jake has been my best friend since diapers. Why would he want to do something like this to me? I mean since I came back from San Francisco he's always been so protective and he's never done anything to hurt me so why?"

"I don't know maybe something happened at college and he's finally revealing that forked tongue of his. I always knew that Jake was snake."

"Jen! He's not a snake!"

"Well he hurt you didn't he, so why are you defending him? Why are you so bothered by the fact that he is hiding something from you and that he might possibly be interested in this Regina girl, why Sam? Why?"

"I don't know."

Sam's voice was no more then a weak whisper and as Jen's words sunk in, her mind began to spin. Her heart quickened in pace and each beat felt more painful then the last.

"Yes you do, so why don't you just say it Sam, admit it to yourself, you love him. You haven't been able to get Jake Ely off your brain since Christmas break and I know because he's been your main conversation topic for the last five months. I remember when you found out that Jake wasn't coming back for spring break and you spent the whole break mopping around. You were a real mood killer that week. And when he arrived home today out of the blue at first you were really happy to see him, until he started acting weird. Then one thing led to another and now you are on the phone with me crying your eyes out over this loser guy."

Sam stayed silent as she listened to Jen's long explanation. Fresh tears welled in her eyes and her bottom lip quivered as she buried her face in pillow. Jen was right, she did love Jake, and when Jake had started acting weird she had thought it was her fault. Then when he seemed to take notice to pretty Regina, her heart couldn't handle the possible rejection. Then Regina only made things worse when she thought that Jake and her were dating because she put Sam's wish into words.

"It's a wish that will never come true." Sam sobbed.

"What?"

"Jake and I will never be boyfriend and girlfriend because he's rejecting me."

"You don't know that for a fact Sam. I can't say that I'm thrilled about the possibility of you and Ely becoming a pair, but then again you weren't so thrilled about Ryan and I either. Why don't you just talk to him, get his side of things you know an explanation from the problem causer."

"I can't do that?"

"Why not?"

" 'Cause I won't be able to bring myself to confess my feelings for him and I don't think I'll be able to handle his rejection if his feelings have changed or if they never were really there."

"Love is a gamble Sam and you have to be willing to take those risks. If he does reject you, it's not the end of the world, it just means that he wasn't the right guy for you and I'll always be here for you."

"But I don't want to wreck our friendship, he's one of my best friends."

"I know and this will test your friendship, I didn't say it would be easy, but you're only going to keep punishing yourself if you don't ask. Look he's only here for the weekend right?"

"Yeah."

"Then talk to him about it tomorrow, and make sure you get him alone and in a place where he can't run away. Why don't you take him Arroyo Azul, on that small path, there you two will be alone, and he can't run away."

"But-''

"It's tomorrow or never Sam, and besides I can't handle another whole month of your gloomy, self-pitying attitude, I could barely survive spring break."

"Okay, but I'll take my cell phone with me so that I can call you as soon as we've finished."

"Okay, wait did you say cell phone?"

"Yeah, Brynna gave it to me, she said it was supposed to be a birthday present, but she thought that I needed now."

"Huh lucky. Okay well call me tomorrow after you're finished your emotional talk and I'll be here to support you."

"Thanks Jen you've been a big help, and you're a great friend."

"Duh, I'm your _best _friend, and I do mean _best._"

Sam managed a laugh as she whipped away her tears, hopefully for the last time this weekend. She glanced over at her arm clock that was sitting on her bedside table and read six o'clock.

"Look Jen, I have to go for dinner, so I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Yes I know that you will talk to me tomorrow how many times have we gone over this?"

"Bye Jen."

"Bye."

Sam hit the end button on her phone and set it down in front of her alarm clock. As she stood she stretched out her tight muscles and yawned. Crying could sure take a lot out of you. She quickly checked her appearance in the mirror before heading down the stairs and into the kitchen. There the delicious smell of roast beef and potatoes hit her nose. The table was all set with freshly cocked bread, potatoes and a giant roast beef. Everyone was sitting around the table just getting started when they looked up at her. Gram gave her a sweet smile as she stood and hugged her tightly.

"Are you feeling better honey?"

"Yeah."

Gram released her and she walked around Brynna who was struggling to feed Cody some gross looking baby food. As she sat down beside her, Brynna looked over and gave her a sweet smile before turning back to the fussy boy. Sam's dad Wyatt only gave her a slight nod as he raised a fork load of roast beef to his mouth. Sam smiled at him as she began to fill her plate with the steaming food. When she began to eat there was a small knock at the kitchen door and Gram rose quickly to answer it.

"Oh come on in Regina, there is still lots of food for you as well."

"Thank you Ms. Forster, I promise I will make my own meals from now on."

"Oh don't worry about it, and call me Grace dear. I'll just run and get you another chair."

Gram disappeared from the kitchen and left Regina to remove her slick black sneakers. Sam watched as the lovely red head smiled and waved at her father.

"Wyatt, this is Regina, the professional precision rider I was telling you about." Brynna said as she whipped a glob of oozing baby goo from Cody's chin.

Wyatt nodded as he muttered a low hi to Regina. When Gram returned she was carrying a small folded up chair. She unfolded it and placed it directly opposite Sam, with a warm smile Regina took her seat as Gram bustled around the kitchen retrieving a plate and silverware. Sam glared at her as she took the utensils with a sweet thank you. When Regina turned and her gaze fell upon her, Sam quickly hid her glare and smiled. Regina smiled weakly back as she began to put food on her plate. The rest of the meal was filled with conversation about Regina's past competitions and how she got to becoming such a successful rider. By the time supper was over, Sam was green with envy for Regina. Not only was she charming and good looking she was also an extremely talented horse woman, she was everything that Jake wanted.

"Samantha, will you please clear the table and do the dishes."

Sam stood and began to do as Gram asked; she carried over all the empty plates and set them in the sink. She turned on the hot water and let it run over her fingers. Now if only Regina would leave her evening would be perfect.

"Here let me help with the dishes."

Sam bit down on her lower lip as her shoulders tightened. She took a slow breathe before she plastered a smile on her face.

"Sure, that would be great."

Regina smiled as she gracefully crossed the kitchen with the rest of the dirty dishes. She set them on the counter top beside Sam and then picked up a dry towel.

"You wash and I'll dry."

Sam nodded in agreement though her patience with the smiling girl was growing thin. The rest of the family retired to the living room, leaving Sam and Regina alone in the kitchen.

"So how are things between you and that black haired guy?"

"You mean Jake."

"Oh right, Jake."

"Fine."

"That's good, because I wouldn't want to be the cause of any break up or anything between you two."

Sam glared down at the soapy suds as she washed away some bread crumbs from a dinner plate.

"What do you mean?"

"Well it looks like you really like him, and I don't blame you he is really hot. I just don't want to be the reason why you get your heart broken."

Sam shoved the dinner plate into Regina's hands.

"If you don't want to be the reason why, then you can stop smiling, talking and hanging around him, because you are everything that he wants!"

Regina starred at her as she pulled the plug on the sink and let the dirty water swirl down the drain.

"You could finish drying that plate and then leave so that I can finish cleaning up in here."

Regina quickly dried the plate and set it down on top of the other dried plates. She slung the damp towel over the oven handle and turned to put her shoes on. As she stood to leave she froze at the door. Sam glared at the back of her head as Regina whispered, "I'm sorry."

With that she stepped out into the darkening evening, leaving Sam alone to put away the dishes. Sam chewed he bottom lip as she finished with the dishes and walked into the living room.

"I'm going to bed." Sam said to her family as she sped up the stairs.

"Night honey." Gram called after her.

Sam quickly changed into her white short skirted spaghetti strapped nightgown. She darted quickly down the hall and into the bathroom before her dad came up the stairs. He hated this nightgown, but she loved it, it was nice and cool and it felt like silk against her skin. Once she was safe in the bathroom she brushed her teeth and washed all the day's dirt and frustration from her face. Sighing she poked her head out of the bathroom to make sure the coast was clear before she ran back into her bedroom. Pulling the door safely shut behind her, she leaned against it with her eyes closed. She only opened them again when she heard a soft purring coming from her bed. Giggling Sam watched as Cougar sprawled out on his back with his fluffy brown belly facing the ceiling. Sam skipped across the room and fell onto the bed next to him.

"You want a belly rub don't you buddy."

She scratched at his soft belly with her fingers as she starred off into space. Jake had given Cougar to her over a year or two ago. He had given him to her right after she had been attacked by a young cougar that had been left to fend for its self after Linc Slocum had killed its mother. Sam reached up and touched her neck. The cougar had jumped from an over hanging ledge and grabbed her by the neck. It had pulled her off of Strawberry and left her stranded in Arroyo Azul when Strawberry had taken off. Jake had found her then after the Phantom had saved her. Jake had looked so amazed when he'd seen her sliding down the side of the steeply sloped cliff. But his expression had changed to pure worry as he'd approached her and noticed the giant claw marks that had ripped open the back of her jacket. Jake had always seemed to be saving her or getting her out of tight situations, he was like her tall, dark and handsome guardian angel. Sam sighed as she turned over onto her back and looked up at her ceiling. But tomorrow could ruin everything. Jake might turn away from her and leave her abandoned just like Strawberry had done. Her guardian angel might take flight and leave her to fend for herself. Would she ever survive without him? He was always there for her; he was the first person who she always called for help. When she had been attacked by the cougar she had called his name out in desperation. Even though she knew that he was probably no where in ear shot. He was the one that she needed, the one that she couldn't live without.

Feeling frustrated all over again she slowly sat up and looked out her window. The sky was pitch black. She glanced down at her alarm clock and saw that it read one o'clock. Time had really gotten away from her. Yawning she stood and stretched. There was no way that she was every going to get to sleep, her mind was to tightly wound. Yawning once more she walked to her window and looked out on the lifeless ranch. All the horses were dozing in the ten acre pasture and Blaze must be sleeping soundly in the cowboys bunkhouse. All the lights were off which meant that everyone was asleep. Her gaze traveled over to the slow moving La Charla. The light from the crescent moon was being reflected on the water and it gave it a peaceful look. Sighing Sam turned away from the window and pulled on the soft silver ballerina slippers that Gram had gotten her for Easter. Her mother had always taken her down to the La Charla to let the water lull her to sleep. Sam often went down there when she couldn't sleep. The river held so many memories for her. It had been the place where her mother had spent many nights rocking her in her arms. It had been the place where she had spent many magical nights with the Phantom. Slowly she turned off her bedroom light and eased open her bedroom door. She strained her ears for any sound of her family but the house was silent. Careful of the creaky floor boards she made her way quietly down the stairs and into the kitchen. As she passed by the kitchen table she noticed a plate of home made chocolate chip cookies. She grabbed two before she slowly opened the kitchen door. The night air was unusually warm, but it felt nice and comfortable. Once the kitchen door was shut she gracefully stepped off of the porch and made her way across the yard to the babbling river. The moonlight reflected softly off of the river and Sam's reflection soon joined the moon's. Her auburn hair fell down around her shoulders in soft wavy curls. Her lightly sun kissed skin and white night gown made her look angelic in the dark water. As she starred down at herself she noticed the sound of hoof beats approaching her. She slowly looked up as her breath caught in her throat. Could the Phantom be returning to her after those long five months of separation?


	4. Chapter 4

Sam slowly looked in the direction in which the hoof beats were coming. Her eyes didn't fall upon the Phantom, instead they fell upon a familiar black mare named Witch. Sam's gaze moved upwards toward the rider on her back. Jake sat upon Witch's back, the light from the water reflecting on his shoulder length coal black hair. Most of his handsome face was covered by the dark shadow that was casted from the black Stetson that sat comfortably atop his head. Sam had to remind herself how to breathe when his dark mustang eyes locked with hers. He skilfully guided Witch across the cool water of the La Charla and onto the bank beside her, the whole time his gaze stayed steady. Sam slowly titled her head up to see him as she gulped through her tightened throat muscles.

"It looks like you can't sleep either."

Sam suddenly became conscious of her tiny nightgown as his gaze moved from her eyes to her body. She instinctively wrapped her arms tightly around herself to shield herself from his wondering eyes. Now she knew why her dad hated it so much. As she recoiled Jake quickly looked away.

"Sorry."

"It's okay." Her voice was no more then a soft whisper but he obviously heard it.

He looked back down at her and took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Come on, let's go for a ride."

He extended his large hand down to her and kicked his foot from the stirrup. Sam's gaze shifted from his face, to his hand, to the silent ranch house.

"Don't worry, I'll have you back before dawn."

It was the wrong side for mounting a horse but she took his hand anyway. A jolt of electricity traveled through her arm and left a tingling sensation behind. Sam blushed as she lifted her foot into the stirrup and awkwardly vaulted up onto Witch's back behind Jake. Witch let out a deep sigh as the extra weight was added to her back. Sam closed her eyes and sighed as well. She was really hoping that no one was awake to watch her ride into the night with Jake. As Witch set off at a brisk trot, Sam threw her arms around Jake's strongly muscled middle and hugged herself to his broad back. The top of her head only reached to the center of his shoulder blades, but it felt comfortable. She let her head rest against his back as they set out across the La Charla and headed across the road towards War Drum flats. After a few moments of trotting silence Sam spoke up.

"What are you doing riding in the middle of the night?"

"I couldn't sleep, and I haven't ridden Witch in awhile."

"So you just decided to saddle up and take a midnight ride through the desert, doesn't sound like something that responsible Jake Ely would do."

Jake only shrugged his shoulders, and Sam felt every movement of his rippling muscles.

"What were you doing by the side of the river?"

_Trying to clear all my frustrating thoughts about you!_

"My mom always took me down to the side of the river when I was a baby because the water would lull me to sleep. So I often go down and sit by it when I can't sleep."

"What was keeping you awake?"

_You! You and your mixed signals!_ Sam sighed before she answered.

"Thoughts."

"Thoughts?"

Sam nodded her head and pushed her face into his back. Jake's back stiffened as her tears began to soak into the back of his shirt. He slowed Witch to a halt before he dropped the reins down on her neck. Sam felt his arms reach back around to enclose her in a comforting hug.

"Thoughts about me." Jake's voice sounded choked and Sam lifted her face away from his back.

She released her grip from around his middle as his weight shifted. Careful not to hit Witch in the neck with his long right leg, he swung it over the horn of his saddle and turned sideways. He awkwardly slid down from Witch's back and landed with a muffled thud on the dark desert floor. Sam looked down at him for a moment from her perch atop the quiet mare's back. Jack looked up at her and placed one of his large darker coloured hands over hers. The night was silent for a moment, and the only sound that could be heard was the soft wind blowing through the sage bush. Sam looked down at his hand and then away. Everything was so confusing, why was he doing this to her? Did he like her, or did he just like her as a friend? Sam took a steadying breathe as his grip on her small hand tightened.

"Sam…"

Sam looked down at him and then quickly away.

"What's wrong Sam, why won't you look at me?"

"Because…it's too painful." She managed to choke out the words and she bit down on her tongue as soon as she said them.

What was she doing? Jake would defiantly turn away from her now. But Jen had said that she needs to confess to Jake, that it was now or never. Jen had been right about so many things before, but was she right about this situation?

"Why is it to painful?"

What was going on here? It was usually her who was asking the questions, trying to get Jake to confess something, but now it was her who was on the emotional hot seat. Sam swallowed past the growing lump in her throat before all the words came rushing out.

"It's painful, because I'm confused Jake! You held my hand at Christmas right?" She didn't wait for him to answer as she continued on. "Well I haven't been able to get you off my mind since then and Jen told me that I couldn't stop talking about you either. And on spring break, when you didn't come home, I spent the whole time being depressed because I couldn't see. Then you just show up at my house, out of the blue, and you start acting all weird. You avoided me like I was the plague and you wouldn't talk to me. Then Regina shows up and it looks like you've gone head over heels for her!"

Sam's last word echoed in the silence. Jake only stood there as lifeless as a statue. New tears were welling in her eyes and she didn't bother brushing them away. Let him see her cry, after all they were his fault. Jake looked up at her with painful eyes. His jaw tightened and he took a chest shuddering breath before he spoke.

"I'm sorry Sam. The truth is, I couldn't stop thinking about you either."

Sam felt her heart flutter. She looked down at him with a surprised expression.

"I held your hand at Christmas because…I thought that maybe we were becoming more then just friends."

Sam slowly nodded as she brushed away the last of her lingering tears.

"The reason why I avoided you when I first arrived was because I wasn't sure how to approach you. I wasn't sure if you had forgotten about Christmas or if your feelings had changed over the past few months."

Sam's heart fluttered like a caged bird in her chest. She felt the heat of a blush running down her neck and over her cheeks.

"As for Regina, I was only trying to be polite; I don't care for her Sam, not in the way that I care for you."

That was it, Sam felt as if she were floating in zero gravity. Her head felt light and goose bumps were claiming every square inch of her skin. She looked down in to his deep mustang eyes and saw nothing but love, love for her. Laughing she threw herself at him. He caught her instantly and gently lifted her from of Witch's back. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as his strong arms held her against him. Her feet dangled a few inches from the ground as she buried her face into the side of his neck. She felt him brush his lips against her hair before he whispered in her ear.

"I love you brat."

That time, brat was the sweetest thing that she had ever heard.


	5. Chapter 5

Witch walked quietly across the River Bend bridge and came to a halt at the edge of the ranch yard. The place was still silent as the first light of dawn was brightening the ink black sky behind the Calico Mountains. Sam let out a deep sigh as Jake helped her from Witch's back. She was reluctant to let the wonderful night come to an end, but she was welcoming the warmness of her bed. When her slippered feet hit the dusty ground, Jake didn't release her hand. She was all too aware of the heat that was traveling down her arm and working its way towards the blush that was colouring her cheeks. She sheepishly looked up at him, and felt her heart melt when his mouth curved into a lazy tom cat smile. Sam smiled back and gave his giant hand a squeeze before she reluctantly slipped her hand away from his and jogged lightly back towards the ranch house. When her toes landed on the front step she looked over her shoulder and saw Jake's receding figure galloping back towards his home known as Three Ponies Ranch.

As soon as Sam was safe in her room, a giant smile spread across her face and she dove towards her bed. Giggles irrupted from within her and she soon found herself bouncing up and down on her bed. Cougar, who had been sleeping peacefully, jumped at the sudden disturbance and took off from her bouncing bed in four wheel drive. Sam laughed as he flashed out of her room and his footsteps could be heard pounding down the stairs. She fell back onto her comfortable mattress with her head on her pillow. Last night had actually happened, she hadn't been dreaming, Jake liked her too. She wrapped her arms around herself in a tight hug.

"Samantha?"

Sam shot up and found Brynna standing in her doorway. Her red hair was messy, and her eyes were still groggy with sleep.

"I'm sorry did I wake you?"

Brynna shook her head as she walked in and took a seat at the foot of Sam's bed.

"What's got you beaming brighter then the sun this early in the morning?"

Sam quickly covered her hot cheeks with her hands and pulled her knees up to her chest. She couldn't tell Brynna that she had been out with Jake all night, but what type of excuse could she come up with that would explain her lively attitude. She glanced towards her bedside table and spotted her cell phone.

"I just got off the phone with Jake."

Brynna raised a suspicious brow.

"You were on the phone with Jake at four in the morning?"

Sam nodded.

"Yeah, I was having a hard time sleeping because of yesterday's…problems. So I called him to work it out."

"And he obviously answered."

"Yup."

"So what did you two work out?"

Sam flashed a worried glance in Brynna's direction. Should she tell Brynna about the change in Jake's and hers relationship? She bit down on her lower lip before she answered. Brynna sat patiently, her morning grogginess quickly fading.

"Well…Jake and I have kind of…changed."

She looked towards Brynna who only nodded her head and motioned for her to continue.

"We're kind of…taking the next step."

Sam ringed her fingers together and chewed nervously on her lower lip. Brynna raised her eyebrows and a smile pulled at her lips.

"So you two are dating?"

Sam's heart fluttered and she quickly responded.

"Well not exactly, I mean I like him and he told me that he liked me back, but we haven't really decided if we are dating or not."

"Oh I see."

Brynna looked sceptical though and Sam felt her heart drop. Jake had never mentioned anything about dating, he had only said that he liked her back. Did that mean that he didn't want her as his girlfriend? _My wish is never going to come true._ Sam looked down at her knees and she suddenly felt liked she hadn't slept in weeks.

"Sam I didn't mean to offend you. I mean I think that you dating Jake is a great thing."

"It's ok Brynna, I just feel really tired, I didn't get much sleep last night."

Brynna gave Sam a worried look but she stood up.

"Of course, get some sleep."

Sam pulled her covers up to her chin as Brynna shut the door behind her. A tear rolled down her cheek as she closed her eyes.

Bright sunlight flooded through her window as Sam slowly opened her eyes. She rolled out of bed and stretched out her arguing muscles. A loud yawn announced her arrival into the kitchen, and she expected to find Gram working on getting breakfast on the table, but instead she found Regina sitting at the table well Gram worked on a sandwich. Gram looked up from cutting a juicy tomato.

"Afternoon Sam."

Sam quickly looked at the clock that was positioned on the wall and she felt her jaw drop when she saw that it was twelve thirty. She had slept the entire morning away.

"Brynna told me that you wouldn't be up until later so she and I did your chores." Regina said from her place at the table.

"Thanks." Sam said as she sat down across from her.

Gram sat down a plate with a sandwich down in front of Regina. Regina murmured a thank you as she bit into the full sandwich. Gram smiled as she turned to Sam.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Alright, what would you like on your sandwich?"

"Ham and cheese please."

Gram nodded as she went to fulfill Sam's lunch order. Sam drummed her fingers against the wooden table top as she looked out the kitchen window. Out in the ranch yard, she could see Pepper in then ten acre pasture trying to catch Amigo, one of the oldest horses on the ranch. When her sandwich was set down in front of her she quickly ate it and then disappeared upstairs to shower and dress. As she was coming down the stairs she was twisting an old hair elastic around her hair, which she had pulled back into a short bobbing ponytail. Regina was still in the kitchen and Sam gave her a quizzical look. Regina smiled at her as she pulled on some polished boots.

"I was wondering if you would like to go for a ride, and you could possibly show me around."

"Sure." Sam said as she pulled on her own boots and grabbed her old brown Stetson.

Regina held the door open for her and the two of them set off across the ranch towards the barn when the sound of tires clanking over the bridge drew their attention. A fancy Cadillac with small bull horns posed on the front pulled into the ranch. Sam only knew one person who had a Cadillac around here, and he was in jail. The car pulled up a few feet away from them and stopped. As soon as the engine died a tall man in a white suit and matching Stetson stepped out. Sam could slightly see his gray hair from beneath the hat. His face was darkly tanned and he had wrinkles at the corners of his eyes and mouth like her Dad. The man approached them with a large greedy smile upon his face that gave Sam chills. He extended his hand to them as he spoke.

"Hi there, my name is Hugh Dixon and I'm the owner of the Dixon Cattle company."

Sam knew the company; they were the main competition in the beef market. They always raised prim cattle that brought in a prim profit. Dad didn't like the Dixon Cattle company but he admired the head because apparently Hugh was a real cattle man like him. And now Sam could see it, but she could also see the sly business part of him as well, and that was the part of him that she didn't like.

"Hello, I'm Regina Shaw and this is Samantha Forster."

Hugh shook both their hands before he studied Regina.

"So the rumours are true, professional precision rider Regina Shaw is here on the outskirts of Darton."

"Yes sir, I'm here to help Brynna Forster and her HARP program that runs every summer."

"Is that so? Well I just thought I'd drive by and see if the rumours were true, after all you are a famous young lady."

Regina chuckled as she waved her hand to dismiss his compliment.

"Not that famous, I just love what I do."

A low nicker sounded from the training pen, and it immediately drew Hugh's attention. Sam looked over at beautiful Kalypso before she turned back to look at the old man. A shiver ran down her spine as she noticed the greed in his dark eyes.

"That is quit the animal." He said in a wispy tone.

Regina nodded her head as she looked adoringly towards her mount.

"Yes he is, and he's quit talented. He's the best precision horse I've ever had. He's quick on his feet and he's loyal to his grave."

"Is that so?"

Sam watched as Hugh rubbed his chin as his grin grew even greedier, she felt a led weight settle in her stomach.

"So how much do you want for him?"

Regina looked knocked off balance by Hugh's sudden question and it took her a moment to register her thoughts.

"I'm sorry what?"

"How much would you like for him? I'll offer you ten grand."

"No, he's not for sale, Kalypso will be with me until the end."

"Oh come now, every horse has a price. How about twelve grand?"

"No! Kalypso is not for sale!"

Sam shuffled nervously in the dirt as Hugh's expression turned to stone and his eyes took on a deadly fierceness.

"Now look, I'm a mighty good business man, and I can make it worth your while if you sell him to me. Besides, you'll be working here all the time instead of competing anyways. If you ask me that is no life for such a talented precision horse like that. You said it your self. He deserves to be in the hands of a competing rider so that he can do what he does best. It just so happens that my daughter is into precision riding and she's looking for a good mount."

"Any horse can be a good mount." Sam slipped in.

She really disliked this guy, and Regina needed help. She glanced over at Regina, who was starting to look unsure.

"If your daughter is a good rider then she can buy any horse and train it to be a precision horse, it will make her bond with her horse a lot better. Besides it will help her grow as rider if she trained one, then if she got a pre-trained one."

Hugh looked down at her with his piercing gaze but it immediately softened.

"I guess you're right. Honey is a good rider and my dear father did tell me to learn by experience or to not learn at all."

He looked back at Regina with his greedy smile.

"I am sorry for pushing you to sell like that, I was out of line."

"It's alright, no harm done"

Hugh nodded as he rubbed his chin.

"Yes but I do feel just awful. Tell you what, why don't the two of you come down to the Dixon Ball that is being held at my house on the other side of Darton in two weeks time. You can bring dates, and it promises to be a glamorise evening. It would be a nice way for you to meet people from around here."

Regina looked sceptical but she accepted. Hugh smiled as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out two little cards of paper.

"Here are some small invitations with all the details. I hope to see you both there."

Sam and Regina took the two cards as Hugh pulled at the rim of his hat as he said goodbye. Regina and Sam waved as the Cadillac tore out of the yard and over the bridge.

"Well that was weird." Sam said as she tucked the small card into the back pocket of her jeans.

Regina nodded as she studied the card.

"Are you going to go to this?"

Sam shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't know, I'm going to have to get permission from my Dad. Why are you?"

"I might, but it would be better if you could go. Besides I don't know anybody around here, let alone any guys who would like to be my date."

"Date for what?"

Sam and Regina both turned around to see Pepper, the red haired cowboy standing behind them with Amigo.

"A date for this Dixon Ball that we've been invited to." Regina said as she handed him the card.

Pepper took it and studied it before he handed it back.

"So that was Hugh Dixon who drove in just now."

"Yeah and he tried to force Regina into selling Kalypso."

"Really."

"But he apologized almost immediately after, and then he invited us to the ball." Regina said in Hugh's offence.

Pepper nodded his head as he looked over at Kalypso who was dozing lazily in the warm afternoon.

"And you need a date."

Regina nodded and Sam giggled. Pepper was hinting at the fact that he would take Regina to the ball. Both Pepper and Regina looked at her. Sam recomposed herself and mumbled and apology. Regina sighed as she ran her fingers through her long curly hair.

"Well the ball is two weeks away, so that gives me time to get a date and a dress since this thing is supposed to be black tie."

Sam looked up in alarm. The ball was black tie. She was defiantly not going then, there was no way she would wear a dress. Pepper nodded as Amigo stomped his front hoof impatiently.

"I best get his guy into the shade of the barn and wrap his sore legs like Wyatt asked me too. This poor old fella has been haven a hell of a time with arthritis lately."

"Aww poor boy." Regina crooned.

"Sam and I were supposed to go on a nice long ride and we are wasting daylight by standing here."

Sam set off towards the ten acre pasture, well Pepper and Regina headed off towards the barn. The two of them were still deep in conversation and Sam giggled as she retrieved the lead rope that was hanging from the gate. Pepper liked Regina, and the two of them seemed to click. As she slide into the pasture Ace lifted his head and came walking over to her.

"Hey boy." Sam said as she rubbed his forehead.

Ace butted her hand with his head before he sniffed at her pockets for treats.

"Sorry bud, no treats for you. But we're going to go on a long ride with some new friends."

Ace pricked his ears at the sound of her voice as she rubbed his neck. She clicked the lead rope onto his halter and led him out to a hitching post before she ran to get his tack. She had him brushed and ready to go about fifteen minutes later, as she was swinging into the saddle. Regina and Kalypso approached at a swift trot. Regina had a nice gray Stetson a top her dark red hair that made her look like she was born a cowgirl. As they pulled up along side her, Sam saw that the paint towered over her little bay. Regina laughed as Sam sized them up.

"He's usually the biggest one on the team; he's used to towering over everybody."

Regina leaned forward in her saddle and gave Kalypso a quick pat before she straightened.

"So where would you like to go?"

"Why don't we head to the ridge that runs along the back of River Bend and all the other ranches along this side of the road?"

"Alright sounds good."

Regina silently guided Kalypso into a walk and Ace moved forward to keep up. The two horses stepped over some forgotten fence rails as the headed out of River Bend and up a small trail to the ridge.


End file.
